Unbound
by Setalina Muro
Summary: [Sequel] JAPAN’S MOST ELIGIBLE CEO TO WED! But at the wedding something goes terribly wrong and Shizuka is rushed to the hospital only to give Seto the most terrifying news of his life…SxSxP


**Unbound**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **(Sequel) JAPAN'S MOST ELIGIBLE CEO TO WED! But at the wedding something goes terribly wrong and Shizuka is rushed to the hospital only to give Seto the most terrifying news of his life…SxSxP

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou (aka Imperfect Paradise), and is actually a sequel for that Dare. Blame her if you have a problem, well actually, don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A/N:** SEQUEL! Yeah. I've pulled through and managed to begin a new story. It is a sequel to _'Constrained'_ and I hope you all enjoy it.

Okay, as a special tribute on my anniversary! Yes, my dear readers, I have been on Fan Fiction (dot) Net for one whole year. It's gone though many changes while I've been here (some I don't so much agree with), and all in all, its been fun.

Hope you all enjoy this new one from me!

**A Note on the Story:**

Let's all cheer for Sequels! Yeah! Finally a sequel! Not a very long wait, though. The full out come of what will happen is still undetermined, though the climax is very set upon. –evil laugh- You'll all hate me so badly.

Also, congratulations to Myotismon13 author of Blind Guides, the winner of Yamiko's Once in a Life Time Dare. I personally enjoyed the rare goodness of the fiction itself and would highly suggest it to anyone with time to read. Very nice indeed.

* * *

**  
Ch. 1 **

**JAPAN'S MOST ELIGIBLE CEO TO WED

* * *

**

The caption jumped from the page, just begging for passersby to purchase the wad of otherwise unimportant new. Hungrily people bought copy after copy, lapping up the news like parched dogs.

_'Kaiba?'_ They though, thumbing for the article that spanned three pages of the paper. _'The Kaiba Seto? No way…'_

But yes way. The near apocalypse had descended on Domino City, bringing with it a rage of emotional anxiety that had never before been scene on the open streets.

People laughed (the ones certain of the apocalypse); people cheered (Kaiba Corp. workers assured that Mr. Kaiba would have an extended honeymoon); people cried (Seto-kun's darling fan girls, deprecated at the news were seen throwing themselves from buildings. Now that's a loss to society, let me tell you.)but across town, in a ritzy mansion, one brunette sat in is breakfast nook rolling pretty blue eyes.

"Who in their rig mind would read this rubbish?" he hissed, flicking the paper onto the table. The red-haired woman across from him cast a glance at it before returning to her own set of papers.

"Probably some of your oh-so-dedicated fans, Seto-kun," she sighed, handing him the letter. "This one wants to eat my spleen."

The man, Kaiba Seto, sighed in turn. "Shiuzka-chan, why do you read those things."

She shrugged and handed him another crazed letter, this one giving a very detailed manner of how she would detach Shizuka's limbs one by one if she continued in her pursuit to marry Seto.

"That's it!" Seto said, standing up and moving around the table. He grabbed all of all of the letter laid out carefully on the table and shoved them into a garbage can, angrily calling for a maid to incinerate the offending items.

Once complete he grabbed a cup of coffee and stormed out to the patio, a red tinge on his face indicating a sudden rise in his blood pressure.

Shizuka shook her head, smiling softly at his antics, and stood up stretching. Her hands roved her hips and miserably she pushed away the carton of strawberry ice cream she had been eating. She really needed to lay off that stuff.

Idly, she strolled out onto the patio where Seto was sitting in a lawn chair, legs splayed out, his shoulders hunched as he sulked, muttering angrily to himself.

"Umph!" His thoughts, however dark they were, were interrupted by the slight, comforting weight of Shizuka lying down on top of him

"Tell me what's wrong, Baby," she said, putting her nose against his. He smirked and leaned up, searching for her mouth, but she shook her head, pulling back, her own mischievous grin settling. "Nuh-uh," she pouted, toying with a button on his clean white shirt. "Not till you tell met what's got you all stressed out."

He sighed and put his arms around her. "it's all this wedding publicity."

"Ah, but Seto-kun, you've done it all before."

"Yeah, but not with a girl." A strange look came over his face. "Scratch that. About a girl."

Shizuka giggled. "Okay, but that can't be all."

"Well, Mokuba's gone into that rebellious stage," Seto sighed.

"He's sixteen. He'll grow out of it. By the way, is he back yet?"

Seto rubbed his eyes it that 'just-so-annoyed-but-kind-of-tired' fashion. "I caught him sneaking in at four this mourning."

"Where was he?" Shizuka asked.

"America. Where else?"

"Uh-oh. I know that look."

Seto's bad mood descended once more and he was muttering to himself. She leaned forward and touched his nose again. "Stop brooding," she hissed.

But Shiuzka, for all her mean and mode, hadn't anticipated his next move as he had hers. Ash she leaned down, his hands automatically moved from the small of her back to her shoulder, making it nearly impossible for her to pull back when her moved her kiss her again. This time, she melted. Her hands wound to his hair for several minutes, they were contented to be in each other's embrace. Then…

CRASH! And "Oops…."

Approaching footsteps which Seto promptly ignored until a voice greeted them idly. "Hey Bro, hey Sis." There was a pause then, "Ewww! Gross! God, do you guys really have to do that out here? I mean…ewww…."

A growl rose in Seto's throat as he turned to glare coldly at his puberty-stuck brother. "Mokuba-kun….what the hell are you wearing?"

Kaiba Mokuba, a tall youth with raven colored hair and sharp attractive features, tilted the dark shades of his grey-blue eyes. "Don't you like it, B.B?"

"Don't call me that and no," Seto muttered. "Damned Americans."

Mokuba got a smug smile on his face as he twirled slightly. "Really, B…Nii-sama? I got it from your closet."

'It' was leather. All black leather and a trench coat to boot.

Shizuka's eyes widened. "You wore leather, Seto? Wow. That is so….Gackt." **(Au1).**

Seto twitched. "Well, that totally ruins my mood." He stood up, leaving Shizuka to giggling on the bench trying to picture Kaiba Seto in leather. "And to your first comment," Seto added coldly to Mokuba. "I'm sure you did far worse on Hopkins' porch last night." He stormed inside.

"Ouch. Low blow," Mokuba stated.

Shizuka sighed and slumped into the lawn chair Seto had abandoned. Picking up his coffee, she took a sip and made a face.

"It's still so black," she said absently, setting the cup back down before gazing at Mokuba. "Why do you keep doing this to him?"

"Hmm?" Mokuba looked up at her, blinking innocently. "What am I doing?"

"You are driving him insane, Mokuba," Shizuka scolded, looking at him sternly. "Sneaking off in the middle of the night. Flying across the ocean to America! I mean, honestly, Mokuba. I know you're sixteen and you're rich enough to do anything you want, but hold off until your brother's blood pressure goes down. He'll have a stroke before I can marry him at this rate!"

Mokuba shook his head, looking at Shizuka coldly. "You're not my sister yet, so don't lecture me. And as for Seto's well being, you're the reason he spent three months in an irreversible depression."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "Don't go there, Mokuba," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked, his brow arched. "Just because Nii-sama didn't tell me what happened, doesn't mean I don't have some ideas about what you did."

"Mokuba," her voice was low. "Please."

"No, really. I want to know. What happened on Duelist Kingdom? Yuuig-san won, but that wasn't it. Seto didn't even compete save for one duel. So what did you do, Shizuka-chan? Hmm?"

"Why do you keep doing this?" Shizuka asked, her voice chocked. "Asking me these things. If he wanted you to know, you would know. Why keep pestering me?"

His eyes were narrowed, looking at her coldly. "I help you get back together. I helped him forgive for his sake and yours, but right now, I'm not sure if it was a mistake or not." His voice dropped to a cruel whisper. "I'm not so sure you're good enough for my brother. I'm not so sure you love him if our betray him so easily."

"I paid for it!" She suddenly screamed at him, angry tears spilling from her honey-colored eyes. "I've been paying for it, alright? It was a mistake! He knew it and he forgave me! Don't start questioning my love for him now! And don't ever, EVER make it sound like I was planning on hurting him!"

she slipped off the lunge chair and ran off into the lush garden, her face buried in her hands. Mokuba watched her running. He was almost sorry he acted up, but….he was so worried about Seto. If Shizuka had cheated on him once (as Mokuba was certain she had, though he didn't know with whom) what would stop her from doing it again? Mokuba rubbed his temples in a Seto-like fashion, slipping off the heavy black trench coat.

"You could be wrong, you know."

Mokuba blinked at the voice, watching a young blond woman with sparkling green eyes stepping out of the bushes.

"Beccy!" he exclaimed, moving toward her. "Why are you here?"

Rebecca Hopkins shook her head. "Later," she said. "Right now, you owe someone something like an apology."

Mokuba sighed. "I know Seto-kun can forgive her, but I'm not so ready to have a sister like that, Beccy…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so there we have a first chapter. And what is this? Strife between the two people Seto loves most? Might this be a problem in future happenstances? Perhaps. Maybe you can count on that, but I see it fit to ends things here. (Actually I don't have anything else written so…-.-')

**--Please R&R--**

**Au 1:** Aug! Forgive me! I have been taking lessons on how to write like Setine (don't ask. There was a roast that hakubaikou-chan did to account for Setine's story : How to write a craptastic SilentShipping Story. All in good fun of course, but I've read so many stories where a certain type of music and a certain person who plays that music is mentioned, that I had to do it once. That's it! I promise there will be no other Jrock mentions.


End file.
